Lexson Chaper 2
by SuperTanfear
Summary: Now we can begin with a bit of testing. You may not believe it but he is only holding his true strength back. As the story moves on, he'll be the one we fear in a war Stay tuned for how he reacts to his true origins
**Chapter Two: 2+2 equals….death?**

I entered my Math class or I should say Geometry and sat down. The teacher had her back to towards us and she was writing something on the broad. I took a seat in my assigned seat. With that I leaned over and poked Valetina. "Hey" She turned around and as she did her hair draped over her shoulder like a magical wind blew it softly over. It lanced down and that distracted me for some reason "Hey Lexy, what's up?" Lexy is the only nickname I ever got and she gave it to me. Only she can call me that. Oh shut up this isn't some romantic crap you'll see soon. She started at me with confusion. "Um, something the matter?" I snapped back to reality and stuttered a bit " Oh.. um… Nothing. I like how you made your hair today" She leaned her head sideways in that cute way and smiled "Aw thank you Lexy" She started to twirl her hair like she does when she's nervous "Did you study for the test today" My eyes opened wide at the relegation of how fucked I was. " DAMN IT!" I sighed "How could I forget something so important like that?" She chuckled a bit "Its ok I'm sure you'll pass. It'll be fine" I scratched my head "Yea I hope so" The teacher finished what her lesson plan was and sat down or what I though the plan was. All that was on the board was "I will be going over grades before we start the test today" Looking at grades? What does that mean some are failing? I looked at Valetine. "Well we got some time before the test so you want to fit in some-"My though was cut short by Ms Sullivan voice echoing in the room "Lexson" The class got silent and they stared at me. Great more unwanted attention I didn't need in my life. Valenita pumped my shoulder "Don't worry Lexy you'll be fine" I sighed "I suppose so" I walked up to her desk

I stood in front of her desk waiting for her to speak. After a bit I had to make the first move. "Yes Ms Sullivan what is it?" She looked at me while spinning a pen in between her fingers. "Lex, you've been slacking on me lately. I am missing three of your assignments." I was confused "Miss, I don't understand, I swear I've done all of the work and turned them in on time like I always do" She shrugged "You can check my drawers and see if you can find them" I was shocked at that response. A teacher, whos getting paid to grade and teach the future generation, is making a student look through HER desk to find THEIR fucking grade? I was furious. "Fine then" I ripped the first one open. Blank empty space. I shut it close. I opened more drawers and there were just papers that weren't my work. I ended up opening the giant bottom drawer… which bothered me. I opened it and looked inside. It had massive space so there was a dark space and I saw two yellow splats appear but then disappear. Ms Sullivan saw this and shut that drawer. "Oh no no dear. I meant that one" She pointed behind her to the file cabinet with a satisfying smirk on her face. Pardon my mouth, but what the fuck was that crap? Why was I being ordered like a fucking attack dog waiting to tear into his next chemical fueled meal every day. I started to feel my rage travel through my body. I started to rip each cabinet open and started the stupid search. It wasn't until I calmed down did I realized that the class got quiet…. Too quiet. After a couple more papers it was dead.

Ok, maybe she just passed the test and everyone got quiet. Then I suddenly heard tapping coming from her desk. I turned around and in utter disbelief I saw that the class room was frozen. After what seemed like forever, Ms Sullivan started to chuckle she slowly rolled her chair to the front of the classroom. "Honey, I'm gonna ask you a very simple question. Right or wrong you won't know" I slowly let go. "Whats two plus two" I broke. I started to laugh "Really? The climax question was that? 4" Her smirk instantly transformed from that smirk to one of the full murder intent of an insane psych patent. ""NO!" I was thrown back. "What….. what did you say?" She smiled again, but this time I saw it stretch through her skin. She slowly got up and the moment her body fully extended, the floor cracked underneath her. "No I know it's not 4" My eyes were ripped to her back as it started to grow larger. "Oh honey you need to go back to preschool again" Her back exploded in green slime like an inverse paintball exploding. The giant slime reveled to be a tail as it swung back and forth. She leaned over herself for a bit. Then suddenly she ripped back and shirked "THAT ANSWER IS ONE YOU SHALL FEEL UPON YOUR SKIN!"

She lunged onto the ground and her skin started to melt off her body and it reviled a distorted combo of a dragon top and snake bottom. I was fucking shitting bricks. "What the hell?!" She jumped at me, but I rolled under a desk and she rammed face first to the wall. I looked for the door and I gazed upon it. "Yes!" I made a break for it. As I reached for the knob I remembered "Crap…. I can't leave Valetina to this fucking monster." As soon as I turned around, Pain. Pain was all I felt shoot up my spine. I was slammed against the wall and I let a cry of despair as the moment hit me that I was gonna die. "No…." I slowly got up "I didn't want to do this but…." I took out that familiar small yet very useful metal box. I popped it open and out came the flame. Yes, when Alex was too busy thinking about our plans, I snuck it out of his back pocket cause I didn't trust him with it after that display of undoubtable fire display. I grabbed the nearest textbook and lit it on fire. "He- hey….. Sullvian….. I need to ask you a burning question?" She slithered back and forth "Fire…. That'sssssss all you got againssssst me?" I smirked. Even if I would die, at least I would make her eat all the crap she drooled from his mouth. Unfortunately, I never got that chance as a quick scream filled the room. That damn scream launched me back at the wall and through blurry eyes, I saw a black figure bashing the monster. Suddenly it did a flip and ripped her in half as she exploded in gold dust. The pain was starting to become unbearable. I felt my conscious slip in and out of my head. I was then slowly lifted up. I heard their voice echo " hhheeyyy… you're goonnna be ffiinnnee" I was slumped down and I passed out.


End file.
